in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: In the Shadow of an Aurora
Story written by: Plot Aurora Blue, a 19 year old girl from New York, has her life completely changed after awaking to find her heart glowing purple. Not long after, she meets the mysterious Special Agent Paley Anderson, who offers her help. But can she really be trusted, and who is she? Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. * Aurora Blue ♠ * Athena ♠ * Thoth ♠ * Isis ♠ * Vortigon ♠ * Ambrosio ♦ * Minigions ♠ Story 4:34. 19-year old Aurora Blue opens the door to her apartment, her eyes wild and afraid. She has a scarf tightly wrapped around her neck, but she's holding it in place to make sure it hangs over her chest. As she takes it off, she reveals a sinister purple glow from beneath her blue t-shirt and in her chest. As she takes off her shoes and her jacket, she looks down at her chest, and her glowing purple heart, and just watches it beat rhythmically. She sighs. Now what? She'd already been treated as a sort of outcast by her peers, liking books and being by herself rather than TV shows and boys, now with this they'd probably end up calling her a cultist or a devil worshipper? She'd been never one to care about her image, but now? The negative thoughts were getting to Aurora's mind, and not long after, tears begin to swell in her eyes. She sits down on her sofa, and rests her head on the armrest, and almost like a whisper, she begins to cry. Suddenly, she feels something put its hand on her shoulder. She jerks up and attempts to hit whatever it was, but instead, her hand freezes midair. She turns to see her hand being held by a woman in her 30's, with brown-blonde hair and strangely grey eyes. She wears a grey suit with an accompanying grey fedora, and blue jeans. The woman gets off the sofa, still holding on to Aurora's hand. *'Aurora:' W-who are you? Why are you in my- ???: Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not going to kidnap you or murder you or anything typical like that. I just want to talk to you about that. She gesters with her head towards Aurora's heart. *'Aurora:' Who... are you? She lets go. *'???:' I'm Special Agent Paley Anderson. She shows an FBI card Maybe just stick with Anderson, your choice. Now, you are Aurora Blue, yes? *'Aurora:' Y-Yes. *'Anderson:' Let's see... born May 21st, 2000. 19 years old. You took martial arts for 2 years before stopping to focus on GCSEs. You've read all three of the LoTR books, including the Silmarillion. Excellent results on your GCSEs and A Levels. Aurora is somewhat disturbed. *'Aurora:' How did you- *'Anderson:' Wait, I'm going off task, sorry. Anderson sits herself next to Aurora, taking her hat off her head and placing it on the armrest opposite her. *'Anderson:' Your heart... how did this happen? *'Aurora:' I... Aurora stops and tries to sieve through her memory. *'Aurora:' I.. don't know. It's like... Its like its been erased from my mind. *'Anderson:' What do you remember? Do you even, remember anything? Aurora stops to think again. *'Aurora:' I... woke up in an alleyway, with no recollection, nothing, of the previous hour. And my chest, it was like this. Just glowing, and I could feel my heartbeat, like I'd been running. Anderson quietly nods understandably. She shifts in her seat, and looks Aurora in the eye. *'Anderson:' What do you believe it is? *'Aurora:' Huh? Aurora is semi-confused by Anderson's question. She thinks for a bit. *'Aurora:' I don't... really know. I know what supernatural looks like. Everyone does. We've seen the videos, of things like Dark Shell, Galaximus, the Grass Sword, things you can hardly believe are true, but they are. But this? It doesn't feel right. It feels... out of place. It feels... evil, I guess. *'Anderson:' So you think its evil, yes? *'Aurora:' Maybe it is. Maybe it's a curse, I don't know. Anderson gets up, and sits at Aurora's table. *'Anderson:' Well, I think we won't be able to achieve much if we don't know the full story. So, if you're okay with this, I'd like to take you to my associates down in Illinois so we can discuss more easily. *'Aurora:' Well, I... *'Anderson:' Let's think for a minute. If you disagree, and I'm not going to argue if you do, you'll be stuck with this for the rest of your life, right? And yes, you've never been one to care about your image, but then again, you didn't stick out that much, did you? Now, you stick out just as much as your heart does... Aurora breathes heavily. She looks up, into Anderson's eyes, with a stern look on her face. *'Aurora:' Alright, I'll go. *'Anderson:' Great! We're leaving shortly, by the way. *'Aurora:' Wait, what? Anderson puts on her fedora. *'Anderson:' We're leaving now. You can bring anything you want. Aurora gets up and puts on her black coat as well as taking her phone with her. As the two step outside into the dark, Anderson begins walking out towards the car park, with Aurora behind her. *'Aurora:' Do you have a car? *'Anderson:' No, I got here by... taxi. *'Aurora:' So... how are we supposed to get there? Anderson just shrugs. *'Anderson:' You don't mind us going there in your car? *'Aurora:' Well, okay... The two get into Aurora's car, a black SUV. Aurora begins to set up the GPS. *'Aurora:' Where are we heading...? *'Anderson:' Hold on a second... She gets out a paper note with some co-ordinates on them. *'Anderson:' It's REDACTED REDACTED, REDACTED REDACTED... Aurora begins to slowly put the directions into the GPS. Once she does that, she starts the car up and they head onto the road. *'Anderson:' I'm just going to make a phone call quickly... 15 hours pass, and the car finally arrives in Cairo, Illinois just before midnight. Aurora is incredibly tired from being awake the whole time, and Anderson has fallen asleep. They pull up in front of what appears to be a meticulously designed building. In front of the door are two huge white statues. One statue resembles a person with the head of a long-necked bird. The other resembles a regular woman, but what looks like a miniature throne on her head. The two of them got out of the car, and approached the building. Aurora took a moment to admire the huge statues as Anderson knocks on the door. After a moment, the door opens. A dark-skinned man wearing a pair of glasses and in a suit. *'???:' Anderson, good to see you. *'Anderson:' Hey Ibis. Wait... Have I woken the two of you up? *'Ibis:' No, I've been awake for the past hour or so waiting for you. He looks over Anderson's shoulder and sees Aurora. Aurora gives a small wave. *'Ibis:' Is that the girl you told me about over the phone? *'Anderson:' Yep. Aurora stands next to Anderson. *'Ibis:' Well, it's a bit late now, so I'm happy for the two of you to stay here. If you would like, of course. *'Anderson:' That's nice of you. I'll take the spare bed. (To Aurora) Sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the couch. *'Aurora:' Oh, I understand. Ibis escorts Aurora to the couch as Anderson heads to the spare room. *'Ibis:' I'm afraid this is were you'll have to be sleeping for the time being. *'Aurora:' It's... fine. *'Anderson:' In the distance Hey! It's a nice sofa! The next morning, after an uncomfortable sleep on the couch, Aurora wakes up. As she gets up, her neck begins to ache slightly. After rubbing it slightly, she notices she can hear the sound of voices. Aurora begins to walk towards the sound, before see notices something hung up on the wall. Its a painting of a woman in golden armor, with what looks like a spear and a shield. On the rim it reads "Pallas Athena". Aurora stares at the painting for a bit before coming face to face with a door. As she pushes it open, she sees Anderson, Ibis and another woman sitting in a lounge room. *'Anderson:' Morning. *'Ibis:' We were just discussing you with Viviane here. Viviane gets up and shakes Aurora's hand. *'Viviane:' Hi Aurora! Nice to meet you, I love your name, by the way! *'Aurora:' Thanks... *'Ibis:' Viviane here is my assistant. Viviane glares at him. *'Ibis:' I mean... acquaintance. *'Viviane:' Please, take a seat. Aurora sits herself in a red armchair. *'Anderson:' Now, I've briefed Viviane and Ibis on your predicament, and well, they'd like to hear what you'd have to say. *'Ibis:' So... I understand that you cannot remember a thing? *'Aurora:' Yes... It's like its been erased from my mind, no matter how much I try to think of it, it's just... blank. *'Viviane:' It sounds like... something is suppressing your memory of the event. *'Anderson:' So it's not gone? *'Viviane:' No, just... hidden. We need find a way to free it from her mind. Anderson thinks for a bit. *'Anderson:' Okay, Aurora. Here's what we're going to do. There's a guy down in Hawaii, he's a hypnotist. Tomorrow, we'll take you over there, see if he can help find out what happened to you. Sound good? Aurora nodded. *'Ibis:' For now, you'll stay on these premises until we leave for tomorrow. No, if you may, Miss Blue... *'Aurora:' It's Aurora. *'Ibis:' Well, if you may, Aurora, you are free to explore the building while we talk. Aurora politely steps out of the room. She decides to walk around for a bit. She came across a room with an operating table, a large library and what looked like a dining table. After a few minutes, she sneaks up behind the door, where she can hear the three of them talking. *'Ibis:' You are making a broad assumption, Athena. *'Viviane:' I'm siding with Thoth. You don't know that at all. *'Anderson:' Listen, I can sense the darkness in her heart, we can all sense it. Even the girl says it feels evil! Once Hades helps the girl remember, and we find out whatever it is, we have to do something. *'Ibis:' Athena, let me tell you something. You have every right to make an assumption, but until I can get those bookings for Hawaii, we have to wait for any answers. *'Viviane:' Besides, we have way too many suspects at the moment. Apophis, Set, Eris, Dark Shell, it could be any one of them at the moment! *'Anderson:' Wait, wait, wait. Idea. You guys ever heard of dimensional keys? *'Viviane:' What? *'Ibis:' Its something used to bring a foreign entity from another plane of existence into our one. Usually with... malicious intent. *'Viviane:' So, if that's so, why not just get rid off the girl then? As they discuss, Aurora reels in the information she's heard. Gods? Planes of existence? Dimensional keys? Suddenly, the three of them go quiet. Realizing that they might know she's listening, Aurora quietly tries walks to her seat. A chandelier falls right in front of her, causing her to stumble back. She turns around behind her to see Anderson behind her. *'Anderson:' Stay. Ibis and Viviane step out behind, rather surprised at the chandelier's fall. *'Anderson:' What did you hear? Aurora freezes still. *'Aurora:' I...I didn't hear anything... I just got here. *'Anderson:' Aurora, what did you hear? *'Aurora:' J-just...stuff about...killing me or something... *'Anderson:' To Ibis in a rather condescending tone Typical that she brings that up. To Aurora Well, I believe Viviane's going to make lunch, so I guess we'll discuss that then. 12:34. Around a circular wooden table, Ibis, Viviane, Anderson, and their new guest Aurora are eating. Viviane collects everyone's plates and sets off to clean them in the kitchen. *'Ibis:' Well... we definitely were going to tell you eventually, but I guess we have to expedite the process, then. *'Anderson:' We weren't. *'Aurora:' What do you do here? *'Ibis:' I am a collector. A collector of information. I do research on the supernatural, anomalous and the strange. Anderson phoned me while you were driving here, said she had something strange to show me. My particular interest is in the godlike and celestial. *'Aurora:' Godlike? What, l-like the Greek gods? *'Anderson:' Yep, the Greeks, the Norse, Egyptians, all real. See these gods, we call them the old gods. *'Aurora:' What about... pagan gods? Anderson eye twitches. Ibis briefly looks concerningly at her. *'Ibis:' Anyway, these old gods used to be fairly present in civilization, but now, with the general disbelief of their existence and the rise of the Abrahamic religions, they have a far less imposing presence these days. *'Aurora:' So this... She taps her chest This could be related to a god? *'Ibis:' Well, we're not sure. After lunch, the four of them are in the living room. Anderson and Aurora are sitting on the couch as Ibis performs work on a recently deceased body. This is a funeral parlor remember? *'Ibis:' Aurora? Aurora looks up from her phone. *'Ibis:' Question. You are fine living under the same roof as the dead? *'Aurora:' Well, Yes...as long as they stay that way, of course. *'Ibis:' Smiles They will. Viviane is watching a video on the Ipad when Aurora asks... *'Aurora:' Was Jesus real? Awkward silence. *'Anderson:' What? That's actually a really good question. *'Ibis:' Sigh Moving on. As the day goes by, Ibis tours Aurora around the complex. As they are touring the small library, a question comes into her mind. *'Aurora:' Why do you do this research? Ibis stops to think on this. *'Ibis:'... I suppose I've always found an interest in collecting things. As a child, I didn't have many friends, so I tended to spend my time collecting pebbles of different shapes. I also liked writing stuff down. In the old days I wrote everything down. These days, everything is, well, digital. It was about time I moved with the ages. Ibis takes out the Theogony and the Poetic Edda and hands them to Aurora. *'Ibis:' Perhaps these may interest you? *'Aurora:' Oh-okay, thanks. The rest of the day passes by relatively quickly. After dinner, Aurora sits at a black chair on her phone while the others discuss in private. At about 5:00 PM in the evening, she hears a sound, like the cutting of the air. Aurora looks up for a second, before going back to her phone. Suddenly, she hears the rustling of grass and shouting coming from the window, whose curtains was closed at the time. As the yelling gets louder, she leans over to look at the window. *'??? 1:' Leeeeeeeeeelooory JEEEENKIINS!!! CRASH! A fiery entity wielding a sword bursts through the window, landing face-first onto the floor. Though surprised, when Aurora looked at the broken window, she sees others of its own kind, brandishing various pieces of weaponry and all wearing armor composed of various bits of metal. One was facepalming, staring at ??? 1. *'??? 2:' Oh, my god, he just ran in. *'Aurora:' What the- The creatures notice her and snapped their attention on her. *'??? 2:' H-Hey! That's the kid! Smiling gleefully, ??? 1 uses his sword as leverage to get back up and charge at her. As Aurora quickly scrambles to her feet and ran, the other entities followed suit and gave chase. *'??? 1:' AFTER HER! *'??? 2:' Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan! *'Aurora:' Anderson! Anderson! The creatures are on hot pursuit. One crashes through the roof, blocking off her escape. *'??? 3:' Buenos diaz, pinkie! *'Aurora:' Sh#t. As they close in on her, Aurora notices a fire extinguisher propped up on the wall. She reaches out and grabs it and fiddles around with it, trying to open it. *'Aurora:' Come on, come on... Aurora gets the fire extinguisher to work, ending up blasting the creature in front of her with it, extinguishing it like a flame. She empties it out on the other 3 creatures, extinguishing two but the remaining one blocks the spray with it's shield. It lowers it's shield, with an angry look in its eyes, as it spins it's pike around. *'??? 2:'Grrrr! Alright, hoser! Prepare to die! As it prepares to grab Aurora, a sword from one of the other creatures goes through its neck, and it extinguishes. It's Anderson, followed by Ibis and Viviane. *'Aurora:' Whatthehellwasthatwasthatamanmadeoutof- *'Viviane:' Woah, woah, woah, just calm and say it slowly, okay? *'Aurora:' Okay, okay, okay... She slowly calms down. *'Aurora:' Those fire people just broke in through the windows. Then they attacked me, I took the others out with the extinguisher. What were they? *'Anderson:' They were... Minigons. Minions of the Chaos God Vortigon. But, Vortigon's supposedly been dead for 2,157 years, why- *'Aurora:' Why are they here...? Anderson curses under her breath. *'Anderson:' They must be here for you. *'Aurora Blue:' Wait, what? She turns to face Ibis and Viviane. *'Anderson:' Protect Aurora, I'll deal with them. *'Viviane:' Shouldn't I like, fight with you? *'Anderson:' You'll need to help Ibis fend them off if they get past me! *'Aurora:' Wait, how is she gonna fight them all off? *'Ibis:' Well, just watch. Several more Minigons descend from the ceiling, all brandishing their own weapons. Two swords appear in Anderson's hands. *'Aurora:' What the...? The Minigons charge. Athena blocks the blade of one with her own, before intercepting another with the other blade. Then, like a ballerina, kicks the front Vortigon with a back kick before intercepting the other sword strikes and striking down the Minigons. Anderson turns to face the three. *'Aurora:' Is that a sword...? *'Anderson:' Yeah. You never seen one before? *'Aurora:' Who... are you? The lights begin to flicker briefly. *'Anderson:' My name is Athena. Goddess of Wisdom. The lights rapidly begin to flicker. While Aurora is terrified, Ibis seems mildly annoyed. *'Ibis:' Could you... not do that? *'Aurora:' You are Athena!? *'Athena:' Yep. *'Aurora:' (She turns to look at Ibis and Viviane) If she's Athena, then who are you? *'Ibis and Viviane:' We may be a bit more vague to you, but we are... Ibis' eyes glow green. *'Ibis:' Thoth. Viviane's eyes glow blue. *'Viviane:' Isis! *'Aurora:' You're Egyptian Gods? *'Thoth:' Indeed we are. Isis seems restless. Suddenly the door is kicked down, and several more Mingions approach. Athena readies her blades, but Isis interjects. *'Isis:' Please can I French-fry these ones!? *'Thoth:' Sigh. Sure. Athena smiles and steps back as Isis steps in front of the three of them. One Minigon, armed with a bow, fires an arrow at her. Aurora ducks as Isis moves her shoulder to catch the arrow before throwing it to the ground. her hands and her eyes begin to glow blue, and with both hands, she fires a huge burst of blue light at the approaching Minigons, vaporizing them, leaving only scraps of their armor behind. *'Athena:' Nice shot! *'Isis:' Yeah I know, but man this feels great! *'Athena:' Getting to use your powers again? *'Isis:' Yeah! Preparing for more reinforcements, the four of them step out of the sky look up, seeing a huge spaceship in the sky. It reminds Aurora of the Star Destroyers from Star Wars, just a lot smaller and differently shaped. It seemed all but invisible in the night, sticking out with the various orange lights scattered across the ship. *'Isis:' What in the hell is that? *'Athena:' Is that a spaceship? Something jumps off the deck of the ship and down in front of them, mildly shaking the ground below. Entirely consumed in black flames and decked out in golden armor. His eyes are pure white, except his right eye possessing a thin red slit for a pupil. He smiles malevolently. *'Athena:' Ah rats... Wait, what happened to you? *'???:' Missed me, Athe- (He stops) What do you mean what happened to me? *'Athena:' Why is your face on fire? What happened to your eyes? *'Vortigon:' That's not important! Now, I hope you haven't missed me too much, Athena. What's with the look? *'Athena:' What, you think I'm going to walk around looking like a God of War cosplayer? Besides. all I've missed was how easy you were to pummel. *'Vortigon:' Uh, you look NOTHING like Ares. Oh, by the way, what are your thoughts on my new ship? *'Athena:' That new ship? *'Vortigon:' THAT new ship. Had it built by my generals, too! I think its the best ship in the universe! Perfectly adept at destruction! And I have crowned it... The Eradicator! *'Athena:' Impressive...I guess? *'Vortigon:' ... Is that it? This is a masterpiece! Uhh...Where was I? Oh yes...give me the girl. *'Isis:' Come again? *'Vortigon:' I said... GIVE ME THE GIRL! He unsheathes his blade, it erupts into flames with smoldering intensity. Athena readies her two blades and Isis' hands sparkle with blue magic. *'Athena:' Why do you even need her? *'Vortigon:' That's not your business. It's nobody's business but mine! *'Athena:' Is it now? *'Vortigon:' YES! Isis gets tired of the conversation and shoots a beam of energy at Vortigon. With lightning speed, he blocks the beam with his blade, causing it to split of into several smaller beams. Eventually, Vortigon is able to refract the beam back at Isis, knocking her into her statue and causing it to collapse in on her. Athena lunges at him and attempts to stab his shoulder, but he side steps out of the way, grabs her arm and throws her into Thoth and Aurora, knocking all three of them over. *'Vortigon:' Really? Don't you know I'm a master fighter? Thoth emerges from the pile but Vortigon quickly fires a beam of chaos energy at him, crashing him into his statue. Athena gets up and turns to face Vortigon as Isis emerges from the rubble. Wielding her two blades, the two goddesses charges at him, and the three fight. Vortigon manages to hold his own against the two pagan goddesses, barely moving apart from a few steps forward back in response from an attack. *'Vortigon:' This is nothing! I've fought three gods before! I can easily take you two out! *'Isis:' Don't be so confident, Greek! *'Athena:' You fight exactly like Ares, you know! *'Vortigon:' I have trained well under him. I was his star pupil, you know! As they fight, however, Athena's and Isis' attention is completely on Vortigon, and with Thoth out of the fight, Aurora, the prime target of the day, is unguarded. Some of the remaining Minigons see this, and surround Aurora. One grabs her by the arm, while another trips her up and pins her to the ground. Aurora struggles, but the fact they're made of living fire is difficult to deal with. *'Aurora:' HELP! Athena turns to see Aurora being pinned by the Minigons. This momentary distraction allows Vortigon to deal a devastating kick to Athena's chest, sending her into the wall. Vortigon then grabs Isis by the hair and goomba stomps her into the ground. Athena gets up. The pieces of broken statue pieces begin to leviatate around her, and she flings a storm of them at Vortigon. He blocks them with his sword, letting the smaller pieces simply just bounce off. He fires a stream of fire at Athena, interrupting her efforts. He grabs her tightly by the neck, before lifting her and himself high up into the sky. They fly up high above the earth, where they can see the entire American Continent from up there. Vortigon smiles at Athena. *'Vortigon:' Isn't the view beautiful? All of this, this little blue planet, created you, me and the other gods, and all the chaos that exists on it's surface. A pale blue dot in the vast void of space. And once I secure the girl, you'll never have to worry about this again, cause you'll be very dead. *'Athena:' Why... do you want... the girl? *'Vortigon:' (He half-laughs) Well, I was going to at first just kill you and all your friends, but you sensed the darkness in her heart, didn't you? *'Athena:' I... *'Vortigon:' Excellent! I did too. And I think, such a thing like her could easily be weaponised to fulfill my aims! Cause I'M BACK! And this time, you and the other gods won't be able to stop me this time! Vortigon squeezes Athena's neck, a sick snap is heard, and Athena goes limp and lifeless. *'Vortigon:' Just in case you were hearing this, I never liked you. He hurls the lifeless Athena through the atmosphere, before flying down to the immobilized Aurora. *'Vortigon:' Take her onto the ship, and tell General Ambrosio to power up the warp drive. The Minigons carry Aurora to below the Eradicator, where one of the many tractor beams bring them aboard the ship. Vortigon waits, before a black rope descends from the ship. Thoth can only watch as Vortigon begins to climb up the rope while he observes the funeral. *'Vortigon:' Farewell, Egyptians! HEY, START THE BLOOMING SHIP UP ALREADY! Vortigon does a super high leap, and jumps aboard the Eradicator. A big glass dome begins to form over the ship's open deck. taken up onto the ship. The Eradicator's engine charge up, and the ship disappears, leaving an orange trail that quickly dissolves. AN HOUR LATER... Thoth and Isis, both injured greatly, at staring at the screen. On the screen shows what appears to be the flight travel of something. *'Viviane:' ... Where does she appear to be heading? *'Ibis:' Judging by her trajectory pattern, she will likely land... somewhere around here. Doniphan Missouri He points to a location a good distance away from where they are. His voice is urgent. *'Ibis:' How's your magic? *'Viviane:' It's rusty, at best. What are you suggesting? *'Ibis:' Teleportation. Can you pull it off for both of us? *'Viviane:' I can try. (END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos Category:Solo stories